


Stick With Me

by sailorjac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Osborn is a little shit, Interns & Internships, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Oscorp - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter really likes Michelle, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Sandwiches, Slow Burn, november - Freeform, peach tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjac/pseuds/sailorjac
Summary: The post-blip world is a crazy place for Michelle Jones. Waking up in a world without her parents, moving into her drunk Uncle's apartment across the street from Peter Parker, and becoming good friends with the secretive boy has thrown Michelle for a loop. Upon receiving a new internship at Oscorp during the fall of her Junior year of High School with Peter Parker, she's thrown into a bigger loop as she struggles to balance school, her battered home life, her feelings for Peter Parker, and the threat she discovers during her first few weeks at Oscorp, the Green Goblin.This is a mainly Peter/Michelle story. Please be warned that this does include violence, and a violent, abusive Uncle.





	1. Peach Tea and a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is the first fanfiction that I have written in quite sometime! Please enjoy and give your feedback in the comments! Enjoy!

Michelle sighed as she shoved her text books into her locker and ran her hand through her hair. It was a beautiful fall Friday afternoon at Midtown Tech, and MJ had just finished up her last class of the day. After shoving her textbooks in her locker, she makes her way to her decathlon practice. Peter and Ned are already waiting for her when she gets there, they wave her down and she takes a seat next to them.

She wasn’t friends with Peter and Ned before the decimation, and the blip. 

In fact her life wasn’t much like how it is right now at all before Thanos. 

* * *

_It’s a summer day in Midtown School of Science and Technology, and MJ is setting at her usual lunch table, munching on her apple, and reading her new book._

_Except she’s not reading her book._

_Instead she’s thinking about none other than Peter Parker._

_She shuts her book and shoves it back into her backpack. Ned Leeds is sitting at the other end of the table, worry free, and no Peter in sight. She squeezes her eyes shut and rubs her palms roughly against her closed eyelids._

Why do I even care? I don’t even know him _, she thinks to herself._

_She considers going straight up to Ned and asking him what’s up. Where is Peter? It’s been days since their trip to MOMA. Days since the Aliens came out of the sky and caused terror in New York City again. Days since Tony Stark, Peter’s mentor, disappeared. Days since her classmates ran off the bus to find shelter during the Alien attack, but Peter wasn’t there._

_Michelle hated to admit it, she really did, but for some strange reason she cared about Peter Parker. And she has been thinking about him more than she would have liked to in these last few days. Where could he have possibly gone? She only had one answer._

_He had to be Spider-Man, she was sure of it, she’s been watching him for months. Strictly for her own research purposes of course. But this isn’t the first time he has mysteriously disappeared, and she’s sure it won’t be the last. She’s seen him come to school with a nice shiner here and there, a few bruises and cuts on his face._ Where does he get them from? 

_Michelle isn’t the kind of girl who can go very long without having her questions answered, and right now she thought,_ What the hell, could it actually hurt to question Ned? 

_Michelle picked up her backpack and took the seat right across from Ned._

_“Ned.”_

_He looked up at her from his applesauce nervously and said, “Oh, uh, hey MJ.”_

_She tilts her head and squints at him, “So, where’s Parker? He wasn’t at our Decathlon practice the other day.”_

_“Oh! Well, uh, he’s just been really really sick MJ. Like really sick. I think May said it was a bad virus or something?”_

_MJ sits back in her seat a little and drums her short fingernails on the table._

_“Wow, it must be a pretty bad virus huh? Is the virus also the reason why he ran off during the Alien Invasion too? I could have sworn he was fine when we were getting on the bus, but then all of a sudden we get off of the bus and he’s nowhere to be seen. Interesting virus.” She bites her apple._

_Ned blinks at her for a couple of seconds, and then lets out a little nervous laugh, “So, MJ, Peter...he uhh...MJ? MJ! What’s happening to you?” She looked down at herself. The legs that she let carelessly dangle off the side of her seat were now fading into a cloud of dust being blown away right before her eyes. This was one of the few moments in MJ’s life that she felt fear. She couldn’t use her mind to think of a way out of the cloud of dust and darkness that was tearing her apart at the seams._

_She looked up and softly called out, “Ned?”_

_For a brief second she caught his gaze, and she saw him fade to dust as well. And then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep dark sleep._

* * *

And then MJ woke up 5 years later and everything changed.

The biggest difference was that her parents were dead. 

They were in the back of a Taxi on the westside highway, the taxi driver got dusted, they were going fast, and that was it. MJ doesn’t like to think of it too much. She doesn’t like to wonder if they suffered. So she just pretends they got dusted the same day as she did and they just never came back. After she came back, she found her Uncle Henry in Queens and started living with him in her new post blip life. 

MJ had suffered after coming back after the blip, it was like she woke up from a long nap to find out that her parents had died during it and that she would have to move to Queens to live with her Uncle Henry. Uncle Henry asked her if she wanted to go to therapy, if she needed help, but she politely declined. MJ never asked for help, not now not ever. 

MJ spent her nights in her dark room. Most of her belongings were gone. Her Uncle Henry managed to salvage some of her clothes, books, and her now 5 year old computer. There was also a box in the corner of her room labeled, “ _Marie and Robert_ ”, in black Sharpie marker. 

She often spent her nights tossing and turning, wondering if she should open the box and see what was inside. This was one of the few mysteries MJ wasn’t in a rush to solve.

So the box stayed closed. 

* * *

On one July evening, MJ was walking back to her apartment. The sky was clear and the air was humid as she strolled down the street in her worn out black converse. For the first time in awhile, MJ felt a little bit happy. Though she didn’t show it on her face, she felt it on the inside. She had just found a small bookstore a few blocks from her apartment. She picked up two books while she was there, and she had no doubt that she would breeze through them by the end of the week. 

When she got to her apartment, she sat on the stairs outside and began to read, enjoying the soft breeze blowing at her brown curls tucked away in a loose ponytail. 

She enjoyed the peace, until she heard a voice. 

“MJ?” 

Oh, it was Peter Parker. He seemed a little disheveled, a little nervous, a little dorky. Yep, this was Peter Parker in the flesh. He wore a graphic t-shirt with some kind of unfunny math meme printed on it. He shuffled a little in his spot, trying to decide whether or not he should keep his hands in his pockets. 

“Wha-What’re you doing here?” He asked curiously. 

She looked up at him and stared at him with a vacant, blank expression, “I live here Peter.” 

He looked a little surprised at her proclamation, “Oh! Really? I live right across the street from you. That’s cool. But wait, what happened? I thought you lived in Manhattan?” 

She looked down from his gaze and opened her book in her lap and began reading again. Her eyebrows scrunched together in a knot. 

“I just...moved.” 

She stayed quiet after that and didn’t look up at him again. The last time she saw him was in June, after the Blip, everyone had to return to school so the school could do paperwork and figure out what they would do the following school year. It turns out that they would be repeating Junior Year, _again_. 

Peter shuffled a little and said, “Oh, well, that’s cool. I’ll just be on my way then, enjoy your book MJ!” 

And he was off. 

That wasn’t the last time MJ saw Peter that summer. Every night, except when it was raining, MJ sat outside to read her book. And almost every night, she would see Peter Parker walk by. He always said hi, and she always replied with a soft, shy “Hey.” She only looked up from her book to watch him walk away. One night, after Peter walked away, he came back with a brown paper bag 30 minutes later. 

“Hey, again, MJ.” He smiled a bright smile. 

“Hello, again, Peter.” She looked up from her book and nodded towards the bag, “What’s in the bag?” 

He took a seat next to her on the stairs and said, “Well, sometimes in school I see you drinking tea, and well, my favorite bodega on 21st Street was selling this new tea and I brought you some, if you want to try it. Also I got my favorite sandwich, you can try some of that too if you want.”

She smiles a real smile, and she sees Peter’s face light up. 

“I’ll take the tea.” 

He hands her the peach tea and says, “Do you want some of my sandwich? I didn’t take a bite out of it yet, and it’s the best sandwich in all of Queens.” 

She raises an eyebrow, “The best sandwich in all of Queens, eh? Okay, I’ll take a small piece. Thank you Peter.” 

He smiles and rips off a piece of his sandwich, “Of course, MJ no problem.”

And for the first time, MJ starts an actual conversation with Peter Parker. They talk about all sorts of books, movies, their favorite foods, animals, music, and weird talents. (Peter can hold a spoon on his nose for 7 seconds, MJ can do it for 11.) 

Before MJ knows it, she’s friends with Peter Parker. Like, good friends with Peter Parker. They spend the rest of the summer talking on the stairs outside of her apartment. Sometimes she walks with him to the bodega on 21st street, and once in awhile he tags along with her to the bookstore. MJ feels...strangely happy when she’s around Peter Parker. She doesn’t bring up her Spider-Man theory. Her friends don’t normally stick around for too long, and she’s afraid of scaring him away. So, she keeps it to herself and she doesn’t share about her parents.

September rolls around and Peter is still her friend, her best friend in fact. Their nights of reading and talking outside of her apartment turn into nights of homework, sandwiches, and peach tea. She’s friends with Ned Leeds now too, and together they are all inseparable. They take the train together most mornings, and take the train back together almost every afternoon. 

This is MJ’s life right now, and she’s happy exactly where she is. 

* * *

“MJ? MJ!” 

Michelle snaps back to the present at the sound of Ned’s voice. 

“What?” 

“Are you coming to Peter’s after school today? We’re building a LEGO Millennium Falcon!” He whispers to her in a hushed voice. 

She squints at Ned and looks at Peter, who smiles sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’ll pass nerds.” 

Peter pleads, “Come on, MJ! You always bail on Friday night hangouts.” 

“You also bail on all hangouts,” Ned chimed in. 

“Fine,” she breathed, “I’ll try.” 

Mr. Harrington walks into the auditorium with a 16 year old in a casual suit and tie. His brown hair is slicked back, and his eyes were a sparkling emerald green, and older man that looked similar to him stood by his side.

Holy shit, it was Norman Osborn. 

“Okay, guys settle down please?” Mr. Harrington asked the group. Everyone quieted down and watched Mr. Harrington, Mr. Osborn, and the new boy next to him.

“Hello everyone, I’m Norman Osborn and this is my son Harry. I’m here today because I wanted to offer two of you young, lucky people an Internship at Oscorp. I’ll leave applications with your teacher….” 

“Mr. Harrington.” Mr. Harrington says as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

“Right,” Mr. Osborn sighs and hands applications to Mr. Harrington, “I’ll leave you to your practice now. Make friends, Harry.” 

And with that he turns and makes his way out. 

“Right, so everyone this is Harry, he’s a new member of the team.” 

Harry smiles a charming smile to the group, and Michelle swears she sees Cindy and Sally swoon in her peripheral vision. 

“And, Harry this is your Captain, Michelle. I’ll let you all get to your practice. Be nice everyone, please” 

Harry walks over on his own, charming smile still on his face, and says, “Hey. It’s nice to meet you, Captain Michelle.” 

She can feel Peter staring holes through her face. 

“It’s just MJ,” she says, shaking his hand firmly. 

“MJ?” He winks, “Pretty name.” 

After shaking her hand, he moves on to take a seat next to Cindy and Sally. They practically swoon again. Peter is fidgeting next to her with his eyebrows drawn together. 

MJ clears her throat and takes her place behind the podium. She pulls out her flashcards and says, “Okay guys let’s go through some flashcards.” 

Harry shouts out almost every answer and gets it right everytime. 

MJ continuously glances over to Peter, and from her experience, oh boy. 

He appears to be in a _crisis_. 


	2. Legos and Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for the love and feedback! I really appreciate it and it encourages me to write more. I do have to throw a WARNING out there though. MJ's uncle is abusive and scary in this chapter! So if that's not for you, please do not read! Otherwise, enjoy everyone!

_ Peter _

Peter wasn’t really in a good mood. 

He really had been having a great day. He aced his Spanish test, had a great debate about Stephen King with MJ over lunch, and he was going to spend his night after his routine patrol building a LEGO Millennium Falcon with Ned and  _ hopefully _ MJ. 

But then all of a sudden,  _ this guy _ shows up. Harry Osborn. And then he starts flirting with his girl! 

Well, not his girl, not yet. 

Over the summer, the unexpected happened. Peter developed a huge crush on Michelle Jones. I mean, how could he not? She was smart, funny (in her own comically dark way), gorgeous and a complete mystery. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, how she was feeling, and he didn’t know why she left or didn’t show up to some of their hangouts. He considered using his time as Spidey to watch her, but instantly shut down the idea. Where MJ disappeared to was none of his business and he would never violate her privacy, even though he was very curious. 

Peter sighed and deflated in his seat as he watched Harry take over decathlon practice. It was like having a new Flash on the team, except he wasn’t really getting anything wrong. 

“In Norse mythology what is the name of the ultimate battle?” Michelle asked. 

Harry hit his red buzzer and answered, “Ragnarök.” 

MJ smiled, “Nice, Harry.” 

Peter felt his jaw hit the floor. That question was so easy, and Harry managed to get a smile out of MJ on his  _ first day here _ . It took Peter so long to get a smile out of MJ! He doesn’t remember how long exactly...but he definitely didn’t get it on his first day really talking to her! Also, Michelle has never been much of a talker, why is she talking to him? 

“Okay guys, good work today. We’ll meet again next Wednesday,” MJ said as she put her flashcards back into her backpack. Everyone packed up their things and started to file their way out of the auditorium, except for Harry of course who stayed behind to make conversation with MJ. 

Ned nudged Peter, who was watching Michelle and Harry’s conversation, “You better get over there Peter, Harry is about to ruin your chance with MJ. Actually, I’m not going to lie to you Peter, you probably have no chance. Harry is smart, rich, handsome and-” 

“Okay! Okay I get it Ned, I’m going.” Peter threw his hands in the air in defeat. 

Peter shuffled his way over to MJ and Harry.

“Hey, MJ,” Peter said, “ready to go to the train?” 

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him and then said, “Yeah, sure Peter. I’ll see you next Tuesday for practice Harry.” 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked Peter. 

“Peter,” he said plainly.

Harry squinted at him and gestured with his hand as if he wanted more. 

“Parker. Peter Parker,” Peter finished. 

Harry smiled that damn smile again, “Right. Nice to meet you Peter.” 

Peter smiled awkwardly and began to turn on his heel to walk to the train with Michelle. 

“Hey wait,” Harry said, “Where do you live? I can have my driver take you home.” 

_ Oh god, please don’t say yes Michelle,  _ Peter pleaded at her with his eyes. 

“Oh, um, that’s okay. Thanks though. See ya.” 

And with that, Peter began to speed walk out of the auditorium, Michelle following closely behind. 

  
  


_ Michelle _

  
  


The walk to the train was unusually awkward and silent. When they finally reached the train, Michelle sat down next to Peter and let out a loud sigh. She turned her head to look at his sorrowful expression. 

“What happened to you?” she asked nonchalantly. 

Peter pursed his lips and said, “Nothing happened, MJ.” 

She rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah okay. You look like you’re having a crisis. I wish I had my notebook on me to sketch you.” 

Peter stayed silent,  _ lost in his own Parker thoughts _ , she assumed. 

“So,” She perked up, “are you going to apply for that internship?” she asked. 

Peter turned his head to look at her, “Are you?” 

She nodded, “Yeah. I mean, it’s a pretty good opportunity. I’m sure it’ll look pretty on College apps.” 

She watched Peter ponder this for a second, “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ll apply too.” 

After their train ride, Peter walked MJ back to her apartment. 

“So,” Peter said, “I’ll see you later on tonight? 8 o’clock at my house?” 

MJ smiled, “I’ll think about it nerd.” 

And with that, MJ disappeared up the steps to her apartment. 

When she got inside, her uncle was asleep in his recliner, 3 empty beers on the carpet next to him. Careful not to wake him up, MJ tiptoed through her dark apartment in a bee line to her room. 

She let out a sigh of relief as she closed her bedroom door behind her. MJ took a seat on her bed. She pulled out some homework, along with the application for the Oscorp internship and began to work in silence. After a few hours of working, MJ put her books and application to the side and looked at her watch. 

It was 8:15. 

She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain from her window. For the most of the time, she left it closed. The only time she opened it was when she wanted to see what Peter was up to, because of course, Peter always left his blinds up.

What? It’s not creepy. And she only did it sometimes. 

Yeah, sometimes.

She could see Ned and Peter talking in his room, soon they sat down and then she could only see the top of their heads. MJ smiled and backed away from her window to make her way out of her room, to her apartment door. 

Uncle Henry was awake, still on his recliner. There were now 5 empty beer bottles on the floor, his sixth still half full in his hand. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Michelle?” Uncle Henry asked, his eyes still glued to the television. 

Michelle’s gaze instantly falls to her feet, “Is it okay if I go to Mindy’s house, Uncle Henry?” 

He sighs and places his beer in the cupholder in his seat. He goes toe to toe with Michelle. Her gaze stays on her toes. She bites her tongue,  _ hard _ . 

His hand runs up and down her arm slowly, and she resists the urge to scream. 

“You’ll be back home by 9:30, right Michelle?” 

“Yes, Uncle Henry.” She whispers. 

He places a long kiss on her forehead, hand still rubbing her arm.

“I’ll see you here at 9:30 then.” 

Michelle pulls away, takes a shaky breath, and hurries out of the door. Her face frozen in discomfort, and her hands trembling as she pulls her sweater closer to her body. 

_ Peter _

It’s around 8:30 when Peter’s doorbell rings and Michelle shows up at his apartment door. She looks like her mind is somewhere else when he opens the door. 

“MJ, you came!” He says, a smile lighting up his features.

He blushes a little when she gives him a small smile and says, “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

He brings her into his apartment and takes her sweater. He watches as she hugs May and May gives him a little thumbs up behind her back. She also mouths, ‘She looks beautiful!’

Peter blushes more and nods in agreement. He curses himself in his head for not telling her about his feelings for her. He wishes he could just tell her how he feels...and hopefully hear that she feels the same way. 

But Peter doesn’t know.

He never knows with MJ. 

After MJ is done saying her hellos to Aunt May and Ned, he whisks her away to his room where he and Ned have  _ kinda _ started their LEGO Millennium Falcon. 

“So,” she says, “I’m thirty minutes late and you nerds have made absolutely no progress.” 

“Hey, at least we finished the cockpit, MJ!” Ned exclaimed as he took his seat next to the finished cockpit.

Peter rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to MJ across from Ned. 

“Ned, we both know it was mainly me doing all the work.” 

Ned gasps and put his hand over his heart, “Peter I was doing the most CRUCIAL part of building this Millennium Falcon. I was organizing all of these tiny pieces that you recklessly dumped onto the floor. Without organization, we would lose some of the pieces, and if we lose some of th-” 

Ned is cut off by MJ chucking a random lego piece at his forehead. 

“MJ what was that for! Peter started it!” 

“You were talking too much,” MJ deadpanned. 

Ned huffs, “You never hurt Peter because you like Peter.” 

MJ plays around with the LEGO pieces on the floor and shrugs, “Maybe, but when Peter talks too much, he’ll get his LEGO to the face too.” 

“Yeah, well Peter  _ really  _ likes you so I’m sure he won’t try to piss you off, MJ.” 

MJ lifts her head and squints her eyes at Ned, “Why’re you acting like there’s a hidden message behind what you just sa-” 

Peter blushes hard and scurries around for LEGO pieces and instructions.

“Okay guys if we wanna finish this before the end of the night,” he says quickly, tossing Michelle the instructions and some LEGO pieces. 

“Peter! You messed up the organization!!” Ned exclaimed. 

The trio began their work on the Millennium Falcon. Peter loved to watch MJ work. He adored how her eyes squinted at the tiny LEGO pieces in concentration, and how she had to stop every few minutes to tuck her brown curly hair behind her ear. Every time he went to hand her a new LEGO piece, their hands would touch, and Peter’s heart would skip a beat. 

  
  


_ Michelle _

  
  


It’s 9:32 when Michelle gets up and nearly sprints out of Peter’s house. 

_ Fuck, it was 9:32. _

Michelle hurriedly says goodbye to Aunt May, Ned, and Peter. Peter looks devastated when she leaves. She hates to disappoint him. She hates to see him upset. Peter and her were having so much fun talking and building the Falcon together. They laughed together for five minutes straight when they both put their hands in Ned’s organized LEGO’s and mixed them together. Ned let out a loud yelp and smacked at both of their hands as they both chuckled at their evil antics. 

Michelle is so sad to go. 

MJ sprints across the street back to her house. She runs up the stairs to her apartment and by the time she gets there, it’s 9:35. 

Her hands are shaking as she opens her apartment door.  _ Don’t be afraid MJ, do not be afraid. _

Her uncle is no longer in his recliner, but she notices 10 bottles of beer empty by the couch, and a half finished bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. _ Maybe he went out to buy more? _

But when she opens her bedroom door, there he is. He sits on her bed, the outside lights illuminating his silhouette in the dark room. 

“Where were you, Michelle?” 

She shakes where she stands, “I was at Mindy’s. Remember? I’m sorry I’m late I-”

In a flash, her uncle jumps off her bed, grabs her by her neck, and slams her against the glass of her window. 

She lets out a small yelp in pain.

“Don’t lie to me, Michelle. I saw you. I saw you with those boys.” 

She struggles to breathe, “I-I’m sorry.” 

“What were you doing in his bedroom Michelle? Did you...do things with those boys, Michelle?” 

His grip on her neck tightens and she frantically tries to shake her head,  _ no _ . 

“I better not see you with that boy ever again, do I make myself clear?” 

Tears brimmed in Michelle’s eyes as she nodded her head. 

He lets her go. Michelle falls against the window and steadies herself as she breathes shallow breaths. 

He sighs and begins to run his hand up and down, along Michelle’s side.

“I know what boys think all too well when they look at you,” he whispers, “I’m just looking out for you sweetheart. It’s what your parents would have wanted me to do.”

He leaves her after that, shutting the door behind him. Michelle is frozen against her window, tears trailing down her face in silence. 

After a few minutes, she opens the window, and climbs to the roof from the fire escape. 

  
  


_ Peter _

  
  


One second, MJ was chilling. She was having fun, building the Falcon and messing with Ned. The next second? She was bolting out the door before Peter could attempt to hug her goodbye. 

“There goes MJ,” Ned said, “off to who knows where again.” 

“I know where. She’s going home, Ned. She probably has a curfew.” 

They both sit on Peter’s bed and watch out the window as MJ runs across the street. 

“Wow,” Ned says thoughtfully, “I’ve never seen MJ run like that before.” 

Peter chuckles and says, “In gym, MJ uses her books as weights.” 

He watches her wistfully as she makes her way into her apartment. 

Ned sighs and lays back on Peter’s bed, “Peter, this is getting old, when are you going to man up and make your move? Or, is Harry Osborn going to have to show you how it’s done?” 

Peter’s eyes widen as he looks down at Ned, “What? Ned! No! I-I’ll make my move, I swear.” 

“When, Peter?” 

Peter bites his lip and continues to watch Michelle’s window in anticipation for her return.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “soon. But it has to be perfect, and I have to be sure that she likes me back. I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of my silly crush!” 

All of a sudden, Peter’s Spidey sense goes crazy when he sees MJ being shoved against her window. For the first time, Peter is frozen as a wave of shock, fear, anxiety, and anger hit him all at once. His hands shake as they grip the window sill. 

Ned notices Peter’s change in demeanor and looks out the window to see MJ’s back being pressed against her window. 

“Peter!” Ned nearly screams, “Someone is attacking MJ! What’re you doing? You have to get over there!” 

Peter quickly snaps out of his frozen state and begins undressing from his clothes to put on his Spidey suit.  _ Faster, Peter, faster! _

“Ned,” Peter says as he tugs on his suit, “get out of here, and tell May I wasn’t feeling well, so I went to bed.” 

Ned grabs his stuff in a hurry and begins to make his exit before he says, “Peter, you have to go get her. Make sure she’s okay for me. Text me later.” 

He leaves and shuts the door behind him, their LEGO Millennium Falcon unfinished on the floor. 

Peter pulls down his mask to cover his face, opens his window, and leaps into the crisp fall night. 

_ I can’t lose her, not like Tony. I have to save her. I HAVE to. _

But when Peter gets to her window, she’s nowhere in sight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES, what an asshole! I'm sorry this chapter got so dark, it will get better for MJ in the future everyone! Thank you so much for reading and please sound off in the comments to let me know what you think! Have a good day/night/afternoon!

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! That was indeed a long chapter. Not every chapter will be this long I promise! Did you like it? Should I continue? Any contructive criticism or comments? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
